Everyone Has a Dark Side 2: Betrayal (Davis X Ken)
by Wonderland Kaoru
Summary: So I decided to mash my 'music fic' with my idea for the sequel story of Dark Side. When familiar faces of past villains come back into play will the Digidestined be able to stop them? And what do they want with Ken? (Takes place after the events of season 2)


So I decided to rehash this story and meld it with Dark Side to create the sequel. So this is still Betrayal and a 'song fic', but a continuation of Dark Side. I've made a few changes to the prologue. I hope everyone enjoys.

This is after season 2 has ended, but it doesn't include the epilogue. I am chucking that out completely. Davis and Ken are the main pairing, but there will be hints of others that you will actually get to see this time. The other Digidestined are going to be more involved with the story.

Prologue/Scene 1: Friends on the Other Side

"Damn those Digidestined….I will have to wait for a long time before my power can be rebooted…" an angry voice reverberated against the white walls of the wishing world, "I will destroy those insolent fools yet…"

"You'll never defeat them that way…"As if on cue a deep, foreboding laugh echoed all around him and any normal self-respecting digimon would have quivered in fear, but he was not a normal digimon and he knew who the voice belonged to.

"What do you want Devimon?" the angry voice changed to that of annoyance, "You're the very last creature I want to see right now."

"Why Myotismon… I just came by to see if there was any part of you left," Devimon's head appeared upside down out of a violet portal, "This is what? The second time those humans have put you away? What a failure…"

"I don't need to hear this from you! You did not fare that well against them either did you?" Myotismon's pixelated form blinked in and out.

"Yes… I will admit I was ill prepared, but I still took one of their own which you utterly failed to do. Am I right?" Devimon inquired coming closer to the pixelated digimon. He stuck his hand through him causing his pixilation to buzz.

"Enough!" Myotismon snapped trying to slap at the demon's hands, but they made even more buzzing noises and became more pixelated, "I took plenty from them!"

Devimon laughed even harder, "Chill out Myotismon. I haven't come here to destroy you if that's what you are thinking. I didn't even come here to pick a fight."

"Then why are you here?" Myotismon glared at the black digimon.

"I have a proposition for you," Devimon stated, "A deal…"

"I don't make deals with the likes of you," Myotismon growled, "You are treacherous."

"I may be… but the deal isn't from me. It is from someone even more powerful than I. He hails from the Dark Ocean World and has asked me to come to you in his place," Devimon floated away from him.

"Do you really mean that Digimon?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"If you want your body and power back without wait time as well as the power to put those Digidestined in their place, I suggest you come with me," Devimon sounded slightly annoyed.

"I will listen to what you have to say, but I will make no promises until I hear what you want," Myotismon agreed.

(*song starts*)

A large purple swirling portal formed underneath their feet and both slowly sank into the tunnel.  
"Don't underestimate me little bat! Don't you derogate or deride!"

Myotismon followed behind him in the dark vortex.

"You're in my world now. Not your world. And I got friends on the other side!" darkness swirled around the winged digimon.

Silhouettes of devilish digimon flew around the air beside him and a shadow chorus filled the air, "He's got friends on the other side…"

They left him and seemed to attack Myotismon, Devimon waved them away, "That's an echo, Myotismon. They are just digimon who didn't make it to any world and their trapped in this little limbo. Don't worry…"

"You are insufferable," the masked digimon growled.

"Thank you that's quite a complement," Devimon grinned.

They exited the walkway via a portal of light, both digimon shielded their eyes. Myotismon found himself in a simple room surrounded by black shades. He could hear crashing waves of an ocean brewing in a storm. A table sat in this room along with a few chairs. A cauldron bubbled a putrid, sickly color in the middle of the table.

Suddenly he felt heavy hands push his shoulders down to sitting into a chair at the table, "Sit down at my table. Put your mind at ease. If you relax it will enable me to show you the plan if you please. I can read your future. I can change it 'round some, too."

Myotismon shot him a skeptical look, but Devimon was in his ear, "I'll look deep into your heart and soul. Though I doubt you have one do you?"

Before Myotismon could react he was further in the room, "Make your wildest dreams come true."

Devimon started to toss more things into the cauldron, "I've got evil…I've got darkness… I've got things you've never even tried. And I got friends on the other side."

"He's got friends on the other side…" Myotismon swore he could hear the shadow chorus just beyond the black shades.  
"This spell, this drink, this brew will share. The past, the present, and the future as well!" Devimon stirred the contents of the cauldron.

"This drink, this drink, need a little glass," A wine glass appeared in Myotismon's hand, "Take a little sip to ensure future plans with us!"

Myotismon set the glass down and crossed his arms. Clearly Devimon should know he was not amused.

"Now you, Myotismon, are from the Digi World. You come from strong lines of virus types. I'm a virus myself on both sides. Your lifestyle's high, but your powers are low. You need to listen to my plan and deal those Digidestined a blow."

Myotismon raised an eyebrow.

"Wondering how to do that, huh playboy? Now they've knocked you down, but not forever. You just wanna take over. Multiple worlds to dominate," Devimon continued and pushed the cauldron towards him, "But ruling… takes more!"

Myotismon looked down into the cauldron and saw a closed portal, "It's the gate, it's the gate, it's the gate that you need. And when I looked into your future it's the gate that I see."

The cauldron's image went to black, "But if you don't want it, I don't want to waste much time. You've been the bully most all your life."

The images started to flash with the images of his triumphs, "You pushed around your army of digimon, you're little Gatomon, and countless others. And if you choose nothing…"

The bat digimon raised an eyebrow at the next image, "You'd be crushed to the point of no return."  
Devimon pushed the cauldron away with his wing, "But in your future, the you I see is exactly the king you always wanted to be."

"Drink the glass. Come on bat. Don't you want to crush those Digidestined and their pets?" Devimon indicated the vile looking contents in the wine glass, "Yes…"

"Are you ready?" Devimon and flew into the air laughing as Myotismon downed the glass.

The sound of the ocean grew deafening and the shadow chorus knocked away the blinds revealing the crashing waves, "Are you ready? Are you ready?"  
Myotismon threw down the glass. He felt a coursing power travel through his body and it instantly became less pixelated.

"Are you ready?" Devimon asked.

End of Prologue…

So this is the revamped prologue. Its slightly different from the other one. The Digidestined will appear in Chapter 1.


End file.
